


A Gift Of Giving

by Aeriel



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel/pseuds/Aeriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maia could hardly decide what alarmed him most-- that he had just received a book from the Great Avar which seemed to contain nothing but various explicit… <i>illustrations</i>, or that Csethiro, his newly wedded wife, had taken one perfunctory glance at the volume before remarking dismissively, "That one's rather dull."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift Of Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoldgods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoldgods/gifts).



"Csevet," Maia said wearily, "we do not wish to be rude but exactly _how_ many more wedding gifts have we received that require acknowledgement?"  
  
"My apologies, Serenity," Csevet replied, though Maia thought he detected a hint of amusement in his tone. "We would of course be willing to draft the appropriate letters of thanks for the majority ourselves if you so wish, but there are still several gifts from persons we thought it best you and the Empress see for yourselves."  
  
"And how many is _several?"_  
  
Csethiro yawned and stretched her arms over her head. "Without seeing Mer Aisava's list myself, I'd say we have yet to hear from Great-Aunt Arbelan, my father and stepmother, the Great Avar…"  
  
While she continued listing names (which Csevet seemed to find utterly delightful) Maia found himself recalling that the Great Avar had made particular mention of his gift.  
  
_"For a lad like you, I'd imagine it should prove most useful, eh?"_ He'd all but roared, slapping Maia on the back. At the time he'd assumed his grandsire was very drunk, which was probably the case, but…  
  
"Bring us the Great Avar's gift," Maia said aloud, interrupting Csethiro and Csevet's good natured argument over whether it was really necessary to send a personal response to Csoru and her circle.  
  
"At once, Serenity." Csevet bowed his head.

It proved to be a rather thick leather-bound book that had probably seen better days. Maia had to squint to make out its title, which appeared to be something like _The Duties And Pleasures Of Manhood._

Mystified, Maia opened it to a page at random... and was immediately confronted by an extremely... _anatomical_ depiction of a woman.

He must have stared, for Csethiro said "Maia?" in a mildly concerned tone, which prompted him to quickly flip over to another page, only to be met with a even more unmistakable illustration of congress.

From somewhere behind him Csevet said, "Ah. We see the Great Avar has an... interesting sense of humor."

Maia closed the book quickly. "Indeed."

"May I see?"

With some effort, Maia managed to overcome his embarrassment (and well, perhaps something else as well) and make eye contact with Csethiro. And then of course it was impossible for him not to remember that _she_ had a woman's body and that, as of last night, he was no longer a virgin.

_Pull thyself together and act like the man thou wishes to become._

"Of course." Maia slid the book towards his bride and smiled faintly, relieved his voice had remained even.

He tried not to think about the touch of her callused hands or the way she had gripped the back of his neck when they kissed, or the murmured words of encouragement she'd whispered in his ear.

"Oh, I see." Csethiro opened the book and glanced with casual disinterest at a sketch of a woman straddling a man's hips before closing the book again and sliding it towards Csevet. "That one's rather dull."  
  
Over her shoulder, Beshelar looked as though he were about to choke on his own moral outrage, which Cala covered his mouth to hold in what Maia suspected was barely repressed laughter.  
  
Csevet cleared his throat. "Shall we convey to the Great Avar your most tactfully worded gratitude, Serenity?"  
  
"Er, yes, thank you," Maia managed. "Whatever is appropriate, please, thank you, Csevet."  
  
Csethiro frowned, leaning forward to examine his mortified face. "Art thou quite well, Maia?"  
  
"Perfectly well," Maia said, perhaps a little too hastily. "It's only that… well…" He searched for the right words. _"Dull_ would not have been quite the description that I would have chosen for that gift."  
  
Csethiro's brow furrowed in apparent confusion, and for a horrible moment Maia thought he might have to clarify his statement. Has she really put it out of her mind so quickly?  
  
"Oh, the book?" She tapped the cover with two elegant fingers. "In truth I assumed thou hadst already read it or others of its kind years ago. It is relatively rare, but not so rare that one could not find a copy if one were curious." Csethiro laughed, in the abrupt way Maia had come to realize meant she was nervous. "But as I say it I realize thy childhood library would not have been as extensive as my own. Pardon me, it was a silly remark."  
  
Silently Maia thanked all the gods that his face did not show a blush easily. "So am I given to understand thou art familiar with its contents?"  
  
"Not excessively so," Csethiro said immediately, the slightest trace of pink in her ears. "Merely enough to understand that it is largely anatomically correct. Which I suppose is why it seems to have been intended as an instructional tool."  
  
And now Maia had passed through mortifying embarrassment into pure bafflement. "In thy experience, how… anatomically incorrect could--"  
  
"To the point of inadvertent horror, in my opinion. Although some of them were extremely funny." Her cheeks went pink, but Csethiro smiled rather sheepishly. "Perhaps I have been more curious than most. But surely, thou hast-"  
  
"Never," Maia blurted out.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment. Maia was unable to keep himself from thinking of the night they had just passed together, and hoped with a sudden dawning anxiety that Csethiro was not now weighing the memory against what she had just learned.  
  
_Fool, how could she not? The least thou canst hope for is that she did not find thee an utter disappointment of an ignorant country boy._  
  
"Well, then." Csethiro straightened up in her chair and grasped Maia's hand, her eyes taking on a mischevious glint. "We _are_ married, so it seems to me perfectly appropriate that thee should be thoroughly educated in such matters. Mer Aisava, will you set the book aside for later?"  
  
"It will be done, Csethiro zhasan." Csevet's ears were perhaps a bit higher than his usual cast as he scanned his list, clearly trying not to show his own amusement. "Shall I bring in the next gift?"  
  
_At least there is harmony in thy home, Serenit_ y, Maia thought dourly.  
  
"One question first." He decided to be frank. "Csethiro, thou hast yet to answer why thy assessment was _dull."_  
  
"Ah." Csethiro's faint blush darkened. "It is one of the older texts, and the author was relatively conservative both in personal belief and imagination so… there are many possibilities that remain unaddressed. For example, he assumes his readers will all be men interested in women..."  
  
Maia stared, and Csevet nearly dropped his seal. Meanwhile Cala was overtaken with a sudden coughing fit, Beshelar glowering beside him.

"But for its intended readership," Csethiro said quickly, "and for the intended pursuit of getting of heirs I think it is entirely sufficient, of course." There was an uncomfortable pause, and to Maia's shock Csethiro's ears began to droop. "Perhaps I should not have said such a thing to begin with. Forgive me, it was careless."

"There's nothing to forgive." Maia squeezed her hand and was relieved to see her ears prick up again. "I would never wish thee to fear speaking thy mind. And I..." he swallowed his own embarrassment and plunged ahead, "I _do_ wish to be educated. Thoroughly."

Csethiro smiled, her eyes shining. He'd always liked her eyes, blue and bright.

_Later, fool. Now is not the time for such thoughts._

Maia cleared his throat. "But first I see we still have more gifts to acknowledge. Csevet, if you will?"

 

Several hours later, opening the book again felt, if not necessarily less embarrassing, then at least not quite as overwhelming. This time Maia noticed there was text along with the illustrations, although the language was so stilted and euphemism-laden he wasn't sure it would clarify anything.  
  
Csethiro sat beside him, and Maia's heart jumped into his throat at the nearness and heat of her body. Feeling faintly absurd, Maia determinedly turned to the next page and forced himself to only glance at her in what he hoped seemed a casual movement.  
  
_Will it always be like this now, heart pounding at the littlest thing?_  
  
Her hand brushed against his as she tapped between a few copulating pairs. "Did thee know of these positions?"  
  
They were nothing Maia had not conceived of from overheard conversations, bawdy jokes and novels of dubious origin which the servants had slipped into the library at Edonomee. "I may not be well versed in these matters, but not quite so ignorant as that," Maia said, rather more sharply than he meant.  
  
(Although in a way he was perversely grateful for his own annoyance, as it sharped his focus and overrode the desire to run his fingers through Csethiro's hair and press his cheek to hers)  
  
"I beg your pardon," Csethiro said, and although her tone was wry he knew that she meant it. "I see I'm going about this entirely the wrong way. Pray stop me before I inadvertently insult thy dear intelligence once again and tell me, what is it that _thee_ wishes to know?"

His annoyance evaporated completely, Maia found himself once again at a loss for words. Her hand was still half on his and a strand of her hair, braided with cloissoné beads of white and cerulean, swayed close to his shoulder.

"Last night," Maia blurted out, "did thee... did we bore you?"

Csethiro's eyes widened with shock before he'd had time to realize he'd slipped back into the formal. And just as quickly she took up his hand and pressed a kiss to his sweaty palm. "Never think that," she said softly, with fierce urgency. "And I could kick myself for ever giving thee cause to doubt thyself further! Listen, all of this," she waved vaguely over the book, "is akin to frills and fripperies that accentuate a gift. If the gift is worthless, the rest isn't worth a damn. And if it isn't, well..." A light flush came over her cheeks. "Then they only sweeten what is already more than enough."

Relief washed over him, swiftly followed by a wave of something... rather more primal.

"Of course we needn't peruse this book any further if such a thing is not-"

"Csethiro," Maia interrupted her, knowing this was anxious rambling. "There is another thing I would ask of thee."

As their shoulders brushed, he wondered if she was in the same state as he was, distracted by a thousand tiny things that seemed suddenly of the utmost importance, the memory of flesh against flesh more acute than the rational mind.

In any case, neither of them seemed able to look away from the other's face.

"Name it," Csethiro breathed.

Slowly, Maia turned the page. "I would very much like thee to teach me once again. Starting with whatever thou finds most desirable in these pages."


End file.
